1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions which are useful for purifying turbid and/or polluted water to clarify and make such water suitable for drinking. In particular, the present invention is directed toward a formulation and use thereof which is advantageously formulated for purifying small quantities of water for personal use, such as would be necessary in emergency situations encountered by campers, military personnel and others who find themselves in a situation where the only drinking water available is contaminated with turbidity causing materials and other pollutants.